Just The Way You Are
by themodernage
Summary: Carlos makes a new discovery with the help of a brown-haired beauty. Carlos/Logan One-Shot.


Okay so I was bored in Law class and decided to write this, personally i don't like it because i feel like it was too rushed and it's not very detailed. This was insipred by a story i've been reading here i think its called _I've Got a Secret I've Been Dying To Leak_ by _Ercassiel-x _it's really good so go check it out if you havent already! Oh! by the way im new to this whole posting thing and i have no idea how to reply to reviews so to those who reviewed and favorited my other one-shot _I'll be your friend _i dont know how to reply but thank you, thank you, thank you! I really appreciate it! Anyways, sorry, I'm babbling, on with the story! :D

* * *

><p>"This wouldn't be so hard if you just <em>tried<em>" Kendall glared at his best friend

"Would you just give this thing a rest?" Carlos asked annoyed

"We're just watching out for you man" James said placing a hand on Carlos' shoulder. "We don't want you to be all hung up over Stephanie"

"I'm not hung up over Stephanie" Carlos defended "I'm over it besides I'm happy and having fun being single"

"Bullshit! We've been here for over an hour, there's tons of pretty girls and yet you haven't asked a single one out to dance. If you're going to have _fun_ being single you actually have to have fun Carlos" Kendall rolled his eyes

"Come on Carlos you're pretty good looking and you've got some pretty cool moves I'm sure any girl here would be happy to dance with you just ask one out" James said

"Check it out" Kendall grabbed Carlos' head moving it at the right direction so the Latino was facing at the dark corner of the club. "Girl with the red dress and brown hair standing in the corner. Go ask her to dance"

"What? Why her?"

"Come on Carlos just go ask her to dance she looks pretty good looking"

"How do you know? You can't even see her! Her back is facing us"

"She's wearing a _really _bright red dress if she weren't attractive she probably wouldn't be wearing something that calls so much attention"

"Kendall's right" James piped up

"Fine" Carlos huffed tired of his friends antics "Ill go ask her to dance"

Carlos stood up making his way towards the dark corner where the brown haired girl, who was now sitting down, was at. As he approached her he noticed that the girl was fixing what seemed to be a _not_ so real breast.

Carlos wasn't the brightest but in situations like these he quickly learned. In this situation he easily picked up the fact that the brown hair girl was actually a boy. Sure the new discovery was pretty shocking but what shocked him even more was the fact that he wasn't disgusted by it in fact he wanted to _talk_ to this boy and maybe even _flirt_ with him.

The boy turned towards Carlos. Now Carlos could get a good look at his feminine face. He had a very light amount of makeup on and when he smiled you could see a set of dimples appear on his face along with a slight sparkle on his brown orbs. Carlos was intrigued, this boy was gorgeous.

"Hi" Even his voice was feminine "Can I help you?"

"Uh. . . Yea. . . My. . . I. . . Do you want to dance?" Carlos was relieved that he was able to form a sentence.

"Sure" The boy stood up and Carlos sighed in relief.

Carlos took the boy's hand leading him to an empty spot in the dance floor. Carlos got excited when their bodies were pressed close together. They swayed to the music together in perfect sync. Carlos spotted Kendall and James over the boys shoulder both giving him a thumbs up Carlos rolled his eyes at his friends.

"I'm Lola" The boy interrupted the Latino's thoughts.

"Lola" he repeated "It's nice to meet you Lola. I'm Carlos"

The boy smiled.

"You're a guy aren't you, Lola?" Carlos asked

Lola looked up at Carlos shocked at the question "Yea… Yea I am. How did you find out?"

"I saw you back there fixing those" Carlos explained

"Oh these? They look pretty real don't they?" Lola was confused now "Wait, So you knew and still wanted to dance with me?"

"Yea"

"Oh. . . So you're. . . gay?"

"I don't know" Carlos whispered

"Do you want to go somewhere more private?" Lola offered, Carlos nodding in response

Both males walked out of the club side by side into a more secluded and less noisy area. Carlos took in a deep breath he was terrified that what Lola had said might be true he couldn't possibly _be_ gay right? He spent all of his youth chasing girls and then suddenly this?

"I think I might be gay"

"That's okay. Have you been feeling like this lately?" Lola's voice was now more deeper much like a males voice and Carlos _liked_ it.

"No. At least not until tonight" Carlos answered

"Well that's fine a lot of men go through this before they find who they truly are" Lola assured him "You don't have to tell anyone until you're ready but don't let it eat you away okay?"

Carlos nodded "Thanks Lo-"

"Logan" The boy piped up "My real name is Logan. And no problem you just have to learn to accept and love yourself just the way you are"

Carlos smiled at him he liked the name Lola but he now loved the name Logan. Even after the reassurance he was still terrified sure he was still the same old goofy Carlos, but how will his best friends react? Most importantly how will his parents react? Carlos was always a people pleaser making sure everyone around him was happy. He couldn't handle anyone being angry at him or even hate him because he was gay.

"I think I can handle it" Carlos assured

"You know there is a way to find out if you're really gay" Logan took Carlos by surprise when he pressed his lips to the Latino's in a gentle kiss. "How was that?"

"Fantastic" Carlos smiled

"Actually that kiss doesn't really prove anything. I just used it as an excuse to kiss you" Logan giggled and Carlos could feel his cheeks grow hot.

"Do you think I could get your number?" Carlos asked "You know… just in case I need anymore advice" Carlos blushed looking down "Or ask you out"

Logan laughed while typing in his phone number on to Carlos' phone "I don't give my number to just any guy. So yes you better feel special" He teased

Carlos was about to say something back when his phone rang he sighed and answered it "Hello?… Yes I'm still here… okay…No!… Ill meet you guys at the car… alright… bye" He turned to Logan who looked slightly disappointed "Sorry Logan I have to go"

Logan leaned up to Carlos and gave him a light peck on the lips.

"I'll call you" Carlos promised

"I'll be waiting"

* * *

><p>Carlos and Logan have been dating for about six months now. Logan had met Carlos' parents plenty of times and even Kendall and James, of course dressed as a female, but when it was just the two of them alone Logan dropped all of the feminine qualities. Carlos loved it when he spent the night over at Logan's where he could feel the pale boys flat smooth chest. He loved it when Logan didn't wear any dresses or makeup. He loved his cute little dimples and his natural scent instead of that nasty perfume girls wore.<p>

On this particular night they both decided to take their relationship to the next level Carlos really wanted to make love to Logan. Carlos couldn't help but feel nervous he'd never done this before let alone with a guy.

"It'll fit I promise"

"That's impossible there's no way it'll fit"

"Carlos, babe, you just had three fingers in me… it'll fit"

Carlos frowned "But. . . what if I hurt you?"

"Don't worry babe I'll be fine just do it already"

"Okay . . . are you sure you'll be fine?"

"I know this is your first time but just relax don't worry about it ill be fine and it _will_ fit" Logan reassured his boyfriend.

"Sorry" Carlos whispered Logan reached up and grabbed both of Carlos' hands leading them on his thighs spreading them. Carlos moved his bottom half forward thrusting forward slowly entering Logan until he was completely in.

Logan groaned "T-told y-you it would f-fit"

"You're so tight" Carlos moaned

This went on for a while Carlos making love Logan and rode both of them into orgasm. After much love making both Carlos and Logan laid in bed snuggling while Carlos was lost in his thoughts. He thought back to when he first met Logan, ever since they first started the relationship Logan had given his all to Carlos and honestly Carlos couldn't have asked for anyone better. He felt bad for Logan he had to wear all those dresses and makeup in order to keep Carlos' secret from spilling. Logan loved Carlos and he did all theses things for him so why shouldn't he return the favor.

"I think I'm ready"

"Mhmm?"

"Yea I'm ready" He thought out loud

"Ready for what babe?"

"Ready to come out"

Logan shocked at his boyfriends words lifted his head from his chest looking him straight in the eye a slight smile tugging at his lips "Really?"

"Yes I'm ready to come out well at least to my friends. . . and I want to do it now" Carlos leaped up out of the bed dragging Logan along by his wrist towards the door.

"Wait, babe, slow down, I'm still sore, and I really think we should wear some clothes unless you want to scare your friends"

Carlos looked down "Oh right" He grabbed two pair of sweatpants handing one to Logan who quickly put them on.

"What about a shirt"

"Doesn't matter come on" Carlos attempted to grab a hold of his boyfriends hand, but Logan only pulled back.

"Carlos I'm going to meet your friends for the first time without all the dresses and the makeup on I don't think It would be proper to meet them when I'm half naked"

"But I want them to see your beautiful flat chest Carlos pouted running a hand through Logan's chest. Logan crossed his arms making his statement clear 'No I wont move until you get me a shirt'

Carlos huffed sometimes his boyfriend could be so stubborn "Fine" He grabbed the closest piece of clothing "Here have my hoodie just please lets go"

Pulling Logan long the way they both made it to the car. Carlos driving frantically going over the speed limit to get to Kendall's house. Once they made it to Kendall's house Carlos knocked frantically until the blonde opened.

"Hey Car-" Carlos walked passed through him dragging Logan along with him ,

"Is James here?" Carlos asked

"Uh. . . Yea he's upstairs" Kendall raised an eyebrow "Who's the dude?" he pointed

Carlos ignored the blondes question by motioning the blonde to follow him up the stairs. Once they were all cramped up in Kendall's room, sensing the tension in the room, Carlos took a deep breath.

"I'm gay"

"What?" Both James and Kendall asked in unison

"I'm gay" Carlos repeated "I'm. . . gay. I'm gay. I'm gay!" He shouted excitedly

"Okay I think they get it babe" the Latinos boyfriend cooed

After a few seconds of silence James looked skeptical "So you're gay?

Carlos nodded

"But what about Lola?"

Carlos smiled brightly "You're looking at her" he gave his boyfriend a slight twirl causing the pale boy let out a giggle.

"Wow" Both James and Kendall were speechless "So Lola was actually a boy all this time?"

Carlos nodded "I know this is all so sudden but I just needed to tell my best friends"

"Well I'm glad you did we love you and as long as you're happy so are we" Kendall smiled brightly at Carlos.

"Thanks! You guys are the best"

Now the boys turned their attention to the pale boy standing in front of them.

"So who's you're cute little boyfriend?" James teased

Carlos playfully punched him on the shoulder then placed an arm around his boyfriends shoulder "This is Logan, my boyfriend" He said proudly

"Well this is going to take some getting used to"

"I know but I'm glad I told you guys. Now I don't have worry and Logan can be himself" He looked at Logan lovingly, giving him a kiss on the lips making the boy blush "Just the way I like him"


End file.
